


Alec Hardy And The Impossible Girl

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cruise Ships, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Mystery, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Dancing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Clara Oswald is having one of those days. First she's late on her first day at the Broadchurch police station and she doesn't exactly make the best first impression on her boss Alec Hardy. Plus it's pretty clear that these two can't get along so they're not exactly thrilled when given the assignment to pretend to be a married couple on a couple's cruise ship in order to nab a pair of dangerous jewel thieves. Awkwardness, bickering and danger will ensue but one thing is becoming very clear on this trip. These two are totally falling for each other. But will they ever admit it?(Takes place after series three basically my version of a series four ;) )





	1. Chapter 1

"Some people should not be allowed to have a vehicle!" Alec Hardy grumbled coming into work.

Ellie just skimmed through her magazine taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Another good morning, sir?" She remarked.

He scowled. "I'm serious," Alec complained. "I just gave a ticket to some road hog who insisted on parking in the middle of the road in front of the coffee shop." He plopped into a chair. "Almost rammed into the damn thing." He groaned running his hand through his hair. "You know Daisy, wants one of those motorbikes," Alec scoffed. "And I used to think skateboards were a hazard."

Ellie looked at him. By now she was used to his morning rants.

"Are you done, sir?" She sighed.

Alec frowned. "Never mind," He said. "Is our new officer in, yet?"

She shook her head. "No but mam just came by earlier, she wants to see you."

"About?" He asked curious.

She shrugged. "No idea."

He sighed heavily. “Probably got something to do with that cruise ship mission assignment.” Alec muttered getting up.

There had been a string of jewel robberies across London including Broadchurch by a so called 'Bonnie and Clyde' type couple and rumor has it they were targeting a luxury couples cruise liner.

Ellie frowned. “You’re doing that?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“I thought you hated being near water?” She said slightly confused.

“I do.” Alec answered.

“So why did you volunteer?” Ellie asked.

He sighed. “I didn’t.” Alec muttered walking away.

Ellie just smirked as he slowly left grumbling.

 

 

Today was not Clara Oswald's day! This was not the way she wanted to present herself to her new boss at the Broadchurch police department. First her alarm died then she got stuck in traffic and to top it off she got a bloody ticket! Okay, maybe she shouldn't have parked her motorbike in front of the coffee place like that but it was only for a minute.

“Ticket's probably from some stuck up rookie.” She muttered to herself as she hurried up the steps.

Clara smoothed down her skirt before going inside. She swallowed feeling nervous. The place was huge! Almost bigger on the inside, she wanted to think.

She could almost feel people staring at her as she walked by. No surprise, Clara was a petite young woman but she was tough and determined to do a good job as an officer. She would prove to everyone that she could do this.

Clara spotted the DI’s door, she said a silent prayer before knocking. She heard a man’s voice.

“Come in!” He called.

Clara poked her head inside. A man was sitting in a desk, tapping a pen on a note pad as he read. A name plate reading Alec Hardy, DI stared at her indicating this was her new boss.

He looked up at her from behind his glasses. “Yes?" He said.

“Sorry, um, hi,” Clara smiled nervously walking in. She sat in the chair in front of him as he continued jotting notes.

She looked down at her purse strap unsure what to say or do next. It didn’t help that her new boss was cute. Really cute! He appeared to be in his mid-forties, shaggy brown hair and just the right amount of scruff on his face. He also seemed kind of sad in a romantic kind of way.

Clara then shook her head, blimey, she really needed to lay off the Jane Austen books for a while.

He looked at her. “Well, I assume there's a reason why you’re here.”

“Of course,” She smiled shyly. Blimey, she was nervous and being late didn't help matters. “I’m Clara Oswald, the new officer, sir.”

Alec studied her. “You’re also late.”

Clara just nodded. “I know I’m late and I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “Not the best first impression, Oswald.”

Clara nodded again. “I know.”

Alec leaned back in his chair. “So what was the reason?”

“Well, it’s kind of silly.” She admitted.

He shrugged. “It’s okay, I’ve heard them all.”

There was an underline in his tone that made her feel like she was in the principal’s office.

Clara sighed. “Well, my alarm died and there was some traffic..." She paused reluctant to tell him about the ticket.

He waited for her to continue. "And? I’m sure there's more, yeah?"

She nodded. Might as well be honest.

"Well, I was mainly held up because some stupid twit gave me a ticket as I was getting my morning coffee." Clara then quickly added. "Now granted I probably shouldn’t have parked like that but it was only for a minute…or two.” She frowned. Now she wasn’t sure.

Alec bit the inside of his cheek realizing this was the road hog from this morning.

“Was this the coffee shop near the cliffs, the one by the hotel?” He confirmed.

She nodded. “Yeah,” Clara then looked at him with some dread. “How did you know?”

He sighed. “Because I’m the stupid twit that gave you the ticket.”

Clara’s heart dropped and she suddenly felt sick. She had just successfully called her boss a twit.

“And I appreciate it if you didn’t insult your superior like that.” He added.

“Sorry, sir.” She muttered.

“But since this is your first day so I will overlook it…this time.” He said giving her a warning look.

Clara looked at him. “In all fairness, sir that ticket was a bit harsh.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so,” Alec replied simply. “Considering I almost ran into the daft thing.”

She scowled. “I like that motorbike. It was a gift besides there fun.”

“Fun?” Alec scoffed. “More like a death trap," He continued writing. "If you don't mind I'd rather not get killed because of silly bikes in the bloody road.” He muttered.

Clara rolled her eyes. This man was just tons of fun, she could already tell.

He glanced up at her. “I believe you have work to do?”

She sighed. "Yes, sir." Clara got up to leave.

"And Oswald?" He added.

"Yes?" She replied slightly exasperated.

"Next time you're desperate for coffee I suggest you try the office coffee maker, hmm?" He replied.

The office coffee? Yuck! Clara had seen the station's coffee and was not looking forward to that.

Clara made a face. "Yes, sir." She said leaving.

Clara left his office with one thought in mind, the man was impossible!


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh!” Clara muttered staring at her Styrofoam cup of coffee at least she thought it was coffee, she wasn’t sure.

She sighed standing in the officer’s lounge. It had been one week since she join the force. Everything was going fine as long as she stayed cleared of DI Hardy.

Blimey, she’d never met anybody so cranky!

She took another sip and made an ick face just then heard a snicker and glanced up at Ellie smirking.

“Enjoying the morning coffee, I see?” She said.

Clara smirked. She liked Ellie, kind of reminded her of her late mother.

She dramatically sighed. “Yes, I do so enjoy the taste of motor oil in the morning.”

Ellie laughed. “Not that bad,” She took a sip of hers and nodded. “Actually, it is that bad.”

She giggled.

“So how was your first week, yeah?” Ellie asked.

She shrugged. “Other than DI Hardy getting on my nerves, not bad,” Clara glanced at her. “Has he always been like a…?”

“A grouch?” Ellie finished. “Yes but he is a good man,” She sighed. “Been through a lot, though.”

There was a sympathetic sad underline tone in her voice. Clara looked at her curious.

“Like what?” She asked.

Before Ellie could respond Alec poked his head inside the lounge, scowling.

“Oswald, could I speak to you, please?” He huffed.

Clara groaned. “I hate it when he calls me that.” She muttered under her breath following him.  
She walked into his office and tapped his door.

“You called?” Clara said sweetly.

He frowned. “Don’t get smart,” Alec warned. “Care to explain this?” He said holding up a piece of paper.

“What is it?” She frowned.

“My parking ticket from this morning from you!” Alec scowled.

Clara shrugged. “The meter expired.”

He pointed at her. “I think you did it to get back at me for the one I gave you.” Alec accused.

That was partially true but she wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Sorry, sir but the law is the law.” She replied simply.

“I was investigating a jewelry store break in,” He exclaimed. “That’s hardly fair!” Alec scoffed.

“Oh, I get it you can give me a ticket but I can’t give you one, right?” Clara remarked.

He glared at her. “That’s completely different.” 

Before she could respond there was a sound of a throat clearing. It was the head chief. She was staring at them both like they were nuts.

“Um, I hate to interrupt but if you’re done here I like to see you both in my office.” She remarked. 

Clara’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. God, knows how long she had been standing there.

“Yes, mam.” She muttered.

Alec just nodded. “Yes, mam.”

She gave them both one more look before leaving.

They sighed and followed her to her office.

“I swear if we’re in trouble I’m blaming you.” Clara muttered behind him.

Alec just rolled his eyes.

They went inside and sat in front of her desk as she went through a file.

“You wanted to see us, mam?” Alec said.

She glanced up at them. “Yes, now as you know we’ve been working on this jewel robbery case.”

“Jewel robbery?” Clara questioned.

“There have been a string of jewel thefts including here and we believe they’re targeting a luxury couples cruise liner as there next big hit.” Alec explained.

“Well, aren’t there photos or something? They can’t they just be arrested?” She asked.

“They wear masks and let their guns and skills do the talking,” Alec replied. He sighed. “They’re nearly impossible to catch.”

“That’s why we’re setting up a trap. You and Alec will be posing as a married couple on this cruise.” The chief explained.

Their eyes widen completely stunned. This wasn’t happening. They weren’t a couple! They couldn't even get along!

“Her?” Alec scoffed.

“Him?” Clara remarked.

She nodded. “Yes, it’s all been set up with the captain and the cruise liner.”

“But I’m still new,” Clara pointed out. “Why me?”

“Yeah, why her?” He grunted.

Clara glared at him and slapped his arm.

“Ow, sorry.” Alec winced.

The chief just sighed and continued. “Because Ellie will be out of town and Clara is the only single officer here,” She glanced at Clara. “And I have a lot of confidence in you, Miss Oswald.”

Clara just sighed. She was stuck.

“Now you two will receive your orders and be ready to leave in a couple of days.” She said. “You may go.” She added.

Clara just nodded and left.

Alec sat there feeling very reluctant. There was no way he could do this. Clara was half his age, nobody would believe she was his wife. And as an officer she was still inexperienced. It was too risky. What if she got hurt? No, this wasn’t going to work.

“Mam, I really think-” Alec started to say.

“That is all, detective.” She warned.

Alec just nodded politely and left.

He paused glancing at Clara as she worked at her desk. She glanced back, her unhappy scowl matching his. It was clear they were thinking the same thing, this was going to be a disaster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I apologize for the title change...again. Titles are not my strong point, unfortunately but hopefully this one will stick. Thanks for reading and hope you like the chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Alec Hardy, just the man I wanted to see!” A familiar yet annoying voice greeted Alec has he stepped out of the station. It was Olly Stevens and judging by the tone of his voice he was looking for a story.

“Great,” Alec groaned. This was the last person he wanted to deal with especially at 5:00 P.M. He looked at him. "Stevens. To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?" He replied sarcastically. 

Olly gave a fake laugh. "Still have that sense of humor, huh?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm a regular laugh riot," He sighed. “What is you want Stevens?”

He shrugged. “Well, I heard you’re going on that cruise to track the two jewel thieves and I-”

Alec stopped him. “Hang on, how did…?” Then he nodded understanding. “Oh, right Miller.” He grunted walking away.

“Yeah,” Olly replied walking alongside. “Well, she didn’t exactly tell me. I might’ve listened in on a few conversations.” He admitted.

He rolled his eyes. “Big surprise. Didn't anyone ever tell you that's rude?" Alec remarked.

“Oi’, I’m a journalist first and a nephew second.” Olly replied firmly.

“And always a royal pain in the ass,” Alec muttered. He stopped at his car realizing that Olly was still there. “Did you want something?" He said annoyed. 

“Well, I know Aunt Ellie isn’t going with you so I was just wondering who is?” He asked casually.

Alec folded his arms. “And why should I tell you?”

“Because it’s news. People have a right to know who's working on this case.” Olly replied.

He shook his head. “First off you don’t do news, you do gossip and second you probably just want to know so you can see if she’s worth flirting with.”

Olly shrugged. “Well, that’s your opinion, DI Hardy, our papers not for everyone. Now as for this young lady if she’s pretty of course, I’m not going to ignore that,” He replied honestly. “However, I would like to ask her a few questions for our readers.”

Alec glared at him and came closer. “You will not bother her, Stevens. This is an important assignment not one of your trashy gossip columns,” He pointed at him. “And if I find out that you’re bothering her they're will be repercussions, you got that?” He warned.

Alec then got into his car and drove off.

Olly just smiled to himself. He wasn’t fazed. He was going to find out who this mystery girl was one way or the other.

 

“Sunblock?” Clara’s friend Martha read off the list. They were in Clara’s bedroom packing for the trip.

Clara checked her bag. “Yep!”

“Books?” She said.

Clara went to her shelf pulling out some books then placed them in her suitcase. 

"Got it," Clara smiled. “Thanks for helping me pack.” She said.

Martha shrugged. “No problem,” Then she remembered something and got up from the bed and handed her a plastic shopping bag.” “Here, you might need them.”

Clara looked inside and nearly freaked. Her eyes widen. “Condoms!?”

“In case things get romantic between you and Alec.” Martha replied simply.

“I can’t bring these!” She exclaimed.

“Why not,” Martha asked. "From what I've seen he's not a bad looking bloke and he's single."

She groaned placing the bag on the bed. “First off he’s my boss and second we don’t even like each other! How can things get romantic when we can’t stand each other?”

Martha shrugged her shoulder. “It happens in the movies,” She reasoned. “Remember that film where the girl and the guy are neighbors but they hate each other but then fall in love, anyway? It does happen.”

Clara smirked. “I think you just described every romantic comedy ever made,” She remarked. “Besides I’m not looking for a relationship. No one can replace Danny.” She said softly glancing at a photo of him on the nightstand.

She sighed. “It’s been two years since he died, Clara,” Martha said gently. “He’d want you to move on.”

Clara scoffed. “Well, I can’t. Danny was one in a million besides every time I go out with somebody it ends in disaster, anyway.” She sighed.

“Well, what happened to that bloke you went out with last week?” Martha asked.

She sighed heavily as she put her flip flops in her suitcase. “You mean Mr. ‘In love with his own reflection'?”

Martha winced. “Vain?”

Clara rolled her eyes. “Couldn’t stop looking at himself in the napkin holder,” She shook her head. “I was almost tempted to leave in case he wanted to be alone with his reflection.” She joked.

Martha chuckled.

She shook her head. “No, right now my main focus is my job.”

Clara was about to zip up her bag when the phone in the living room rang. She sighed.

“Could you zip this while I get that?” Clara asked.

Martha nodded and Clara left the room. As soon as she was out of sight Martha retrieved the box of condoms and packed in deep into the suitcase before zipping it up.

Was it wrong? Probably but in the end she would be thanking Martha later...hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara rolled her suitcase down the driveway, her small duffle bag and her keys in her hand, she had fifteen minutes to pick up Alec. She had gotten to her car but was struggling to unwind her hand from her bag’s strap to unlock her trunk.

Just then she heard a male voice. “Need some help?”

Clara glanced up at Olly Stevens and silently groaned. She had heard stories about him but right now beggars could not be choosers.

“Yes, please?” She said.

Olly grinned and jogged up to help. He took the duffle bag from her, untangling the strap from her wrist.

"There ya' go!" Olly smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled politely relieved to have her hand free again. 

He nodded.

“Going on a trip?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Clara replied simply unlocking her trunk.

Olly couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was.

“I’m Olly, by the way.” He smiled extending his hand.

She just glanced at him. “I know, Ellie’s nephew, right?”

Olly nodded smiling. “That’s right.”

Clara smirked. “I’ve heard about you.”

He shrugged lightly tapping his camera. “Well, I might’ve developed a reputation around here.” Olly joked.

Clara mentally rolled her eyes. God, not another one, she thought.

“I’m a bit of a news sleuth.” He bragged.

“Are ya’ now?” She commented placing her suitcase inside and adjusting it.

Olly nodded. “Yeah, in fact I’m covering DI Hardy and his mystery partner's trip," He leaned closer. "I've already figured out he's traveling with a Clara Oswald. Now I just have to find her.”

That caught her attention. What did he want with her, Clara wondered?

“Oh?” She said nonchalantly.

“Yep, I’m trying to get a story for my paper and hopefully a photo.” He explained.

Clara just nodded. “Um, what for?” She asked curious.

Olly shrugged. “Well, it’s news isn’t it? A young woman traveling and working with our single DI Hardy aka ‘grumpy face’,” He chuckled propping up against the truck lid. “It’ll be even more fantastic if she’s pretty. I mean the readers would eat that kind of story right up!”

Clara scowled. Who did this twit think he was? She slammed the trunk shut causing him to slip. He just smiled flimsily at her.

She sighed. “Well, thank you for the help,” Clara smiled politely going to her driver side door. “It was nice meeting you.”

Olly followed opening and closing the door for her.

He smiled. “No problem,” Olly glanced at her casually. “Is there a way I could see you again?”

Clara just smirked. “There is actually,” She handed him a yellow paper. “Here ya’ go.”

Olly frowned. “What’s this?”

She buckled her safety belt. “It’s your ticket for court.” Clara replied simply.

He looked at her in shocked. “My what?”

Clara glanced at him. “I saw how you parked that car, Mister, don’t give me that look.” She scoffed.

Olly gawked at her realizing who she was. "You mean you're...?"

She just smiled sweetly. "Have a nice day!"

He watched her drive away then groaned realizing his chance for a date and a story had been blown.

 

The drive to the dock seemed longer than usual. Probably because of the silence. Alec just sat there in the passenger seat staring out the passenger side window as Clara drove. She glanced at him. The lack of conversation was diving her slightly crazy.

“Don’t talk much do ya’?” She said trying to break the ice.

“Suppose not.” He replied. Alec then winced a bit glancing at the river as they drove over the bridge.

Clara frowned concerned. “Don’t like heights?”

“No, the water. I’m not a fan.” He admitted.

“Why?” She asked.

He really didn’t want to get into the reason and sighed. “By the way I meant to warn you about Olly Stevens.” Alec replied instead.

Clara scoffed. “You mean Mr. Impressed with himself? Already met him this morning.”

He glanced at her. “Oh?”

She nodded. “Yeah, chat me up this morning, didn’t know who I was though.”

Alec felt a twinge of jealousy. “So what happened?”

Clara shrugged. “Not much just annoyed me,” She smirked slightly. “Did have to give him a ticket, the poor boy.”

He looked at her. “You gave him a ticket?”

“Yep!” She smirked.

Alec chuckled trying to imagine his face.

Clara smiled slightly. Her boss was quite handsome when he smiled, she realized. After a few minutes she turned on the radio and a pop tune started playing. Clara smiled humming along but Alec made a face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“My daughter likes that kind of music.” He grunted.

Clara smirked. “She has good taste,” She complimented. “I think it has a rather nice beat, don’t you?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I just want to beat it to death.” He grumbled. He shifted in his seat and his knees hit the dashboard causing him to wince. Clara's car was not made for tall people.

Clara giggled as he tried to get his six foot one body comfortable.

“You’re a regular baby giraffe, huh?” She commented. 

He looked at her. “Sorry?”

“That’s what my mum used to call tall people.” She explained.

He scowled. “It is not my height, your car is just...micro!" Alec fussed.

She shrugged. “Suits my needs.” Clara replied simply.

Alec rolled his eyes and attempted to change stations. He couldn’t take another minute of this mindless pop tune but Clara caught him.

“Ah, don’t touch that,” She warned tapping his hand. Alec scowled.

She simply shrugged. “My car, my radio, my rules.” Clara added.

He grumbled under his breath wishing this daft car ride was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So our couple have survived their first day, first car ride, let's see how they survive their first night together, shall we? ;)

After a long drive they finally made it on board. The boat was huge, fancy and filled with wealthy couples, a perfect setting for any set of jewel thieves. 

Clara felt like she had walked onto a movie while Alec was less than enthusiastic.

“Oh, my stars!” Clara gasped walking into their room. The room was beautiful and so large! Blue wallpaper, mahogany furniture, large flat T.V and a bay window showcasing a fantastic view of the ocean. It was perfect!

“Sir, isn’t this amazing?” She gushed.

Alec grunted unimpressed. “Yeah if you like staying in 1940’s cruise movies.”

Clara scowled. “I think it’s pretty.”

He made a face at the gold framed vanity. “Yeah, pretty tacky.”

Clara rolled her eyes. She looked out the window at the clear blue ocean. It was breathtaking!

“Sir, you’ve got to see this view!” She said excitedly.

He swallowed glimpsing out from the side. “Yeah, I’ve seen water before, thanks.”

Clara scowled. “You’re just going to be a stick in the mud, aren’t you?”

Alec didn’t respond and just unzipped the suitcase on the bed.

Just then there was a door knock.

“Come in!” Alec called.

The door opened and a tall man with black hair wearing a captain’s suit walked in. He looked like he stepped out of the 'Love Boat'.

“Hello,” He grinned. “I’m Jack Harkness, captain of this cruise. I take it you two are from the Broadchurch police?” He said.

Alec nodded. “Yes, I’m DI Hardy and this officer Oswald.”

Jack smiled. “Good, I just came by to tell you that I’ve informed the crew of what’s going on and we’re prepared to help with the investigation anyway that we can.”

“That’s fine.” Alec replied.

Jack nodded then glanced at Clara, smiling. “And Officer Oswald feel free to stop by anytime,” He said in a honey thick tone. “I’d be happy to show you around.”

Clara blushed as he kissed her hand.

Alec felt a tiny surge of jealousy. He cleared his throat.

Jack glanced at him, smiling. “And you can come, too, of course.” He added.

He mentally rolled his eyes.

Jack gave one last wink before leaving the room.

Clara smirked. “Well, he’s nice.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “A bit too nice.” He muttered.

“Jealous?” She teased.

“No,” He scowled as he started unpacking. “Did you bring the bait?” He asked.

“Bait?” Clara questioned.

“Yeah, the costume jewelry for this assignment?” He replied unzipping a travel bag.

“Yeah,” Clara nodded sitting on the edge of bed. “Should be in there.”

Alec nodded and started searching through it. He then felt something odd. A box, maybe? He then pulled out a gold box and looked at it. It was a box of condoms?

“Um, Oswald, what’s this for?” Alec asked holding up the small box.

Clara looked up and her eyes widen. Her face turned crimson. Oh, god, the condoms! Martha must’ve snuck those in, she realized.

She stood and tried to explain herself. “Sir, I swear that was not my fault! My friend she…”

“It’s okay.” Alec replied calmly.

Clara looked at him suspicious. “It is?”

He nodded. “Yeah,” Alec shrugged. “I mean I get it. You’re young and they’re a lot of young blokes out here but keep in mind we’re on an important mission."

She scowled. Hang on did he think she only dated pretty boys?

He noticed her disapproving glare.

What?” Alec said.

Clara glared at him. “First of all, I am very much aware of how important this assignment is and second I don’t date just pretty boys! A man’s age makes no difference to me!”

Alec just looked at her. He nodded. “Okay,” He replied plainly. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got to go get a list of the ship’s activities.”

Clara scowled as he left the room. The man was an impossible twit! Frustrated she groaned throwing a pillow at the door.

“And don’t throw pillows at your husband!” He shouted from out in the hall.

Clara just threw her hands up. If she survived this trip it would be a miracle! 

 

That night Clara was exhausted, sleep sounded so good, right now. She pulled on her grey pajama sweats and blank tank and sat on the side of bed setting the alarm.

“You don’t mind if I set it for six, do you?” She asked.

“No, that’s fine.” Alec replied.

Clara set it then settled into bed. She glanced up and noticed Alec was still dressed.

She smirked. “Uh, do you always sleep in your clothes?”

He gave her an embarrassed look. “I do since I realized we’re sharing the same bed.”

Clara scoffed. “Well, we’re pretending to be married. What did you think?”

Alec just grunted.

“You won’t be comfortable.” She said.

He scowled. “Look, you sleep your way and I’ll sleep mine.” Alec started to get in but Clara stopped him.

“Ah, no socks,” She said.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” He complained.

She folded her arms. “Sorry but I can’t stand socks in bed.” Clara said firmly.

Alec gave her a look. “And just how many times have you have done this?”

Clara pressed her lips shooting him a glare. “Don’t start.”

He sighed and removed his socks before lying on his back. He turned on his side and closed his eyes.

Clara laid down too then glanced at him. “You don’t snore too loud, do you?” She asked.

Alec sighed. He just wanted sleep.

“Oh, yes very loud like if a freight train and a garbage truck had a baby.” He remarked sarcastically.

Clara rolled her eyes and turned on her side pulling the covers up.

There was a tense pause before Alec spoke again.

“By the way I think you’re very serious about this case and will do a fine job.” He said sincerely.

“Thank you,” She muttered. “Now go to sleep.” Clara groaned softly.

Alec just smirked and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec muttered under his breath as he did his tie. Thanks to Clara they had to have lunch with her new friends Amy and Matt, a young couple she had met.

Clara noticed the frown on his face as she walked in the room.

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked.

Alec scowled fussing with his tie. “I don’t like social gatherings,” He grumbled. “I always feel out of place and bored at these things.” 

She scoffed. “Oh, stop moaning,” Clara sat on the bed putting on her shoes. “One of the things we have to do is mingle, yeah?”

“I suppose,” Alec replied watching her go to the mirror. He pointed at her. “Just remember don’t get too friendly. Everyone is still a suspect.”

Clara smirked as she did her mascara. “Oh, everyone’s a suspect,” She mimicked. “I swear, how many detective movies have you watched?”

He scowled. “Don’t get smart, Oswald.”

Clara shrugged. “Then stop calling me Oswald,” She replied simply. “We’re supposed to be a loving married couple, remember? You need to start calling me by my first name.”

Alec gave her a smug. “Alright, Clara.” He remarked.

She shot him a look. “Right, Alec,” She said emphasizing the ‘c. “Ready to go?” She added sweetly.

He grunted and followed her out of the cabin. He could tell now this lunch was going to be so much fun.

 

Sitting there at the round white Plexiglass top table Alec had learned a few things about himself, one: he hated fancy food, two: he had nothing in common with Amy and Matt other than Amy being Scottish and three: there wasn’t enough wine in the universe that could get him through this daft boring lunch, right now.

He watched as Clara laughed at some jokes that Alec didn’t get and sighed feeling bored and out of place. He was starting to feel like a third wheel.

Amy then smiled at him. “So you’ve been kind of quiet, anything on your mind?” 

He gave her a look like he was surprised that he was now remembered.

He leaned back in his seat, casually shaking his head. “No, I was just wondering if the drop from that rail would be enough to kill me and get me out of this daft lunch.” Alec remarked sarcastically.

Clara glared at him and nudged his ribs with her elbow.

“Ow, kidding, dear!” Alec hissed.

Matt and Amy looked at them strangely.

She gave a nervous laugh. “That’s my Alec, always the kidder!”

Amy just nodded.

Alec continued to scowl at Clara like a five year-old.

He forced a smile. "Yes, I love joking with my lovey, dovey, honey bear."

Clara mentally rolled her eyes. God, this was becoming an awkward nightmare! Could this get any worse?

Matt cleared his throat. “So how did you two meet?”

Clara’s eyes then widen in panic. Uh, oh, they hadn’t discussed that!

She looked over at Alec who seemed just as clueless as her.

God, what was she going to say, Clara wondered? Alec could see she was struggling to come up with a good cover story.

“Um, well…” Clara stuttered.

Suddenly Alec’s voice chimed in.

“I gave her a note.” He replied.

Clara looked at him questionably.

“Oh?” Amy said intrigued.

He sipped some water. “Yeah, I saw this impressive motorbike parked outside the coffee shop,” Alec explained. “But she was inside and I was too shy to talk to her so I left her a note with a simple greeting along with my name and number and it went from there.” He replied simply.

Clara smiled at him grateful.

He just winked at her.

Amy smiled at that. “That is really cute,” She glanced at Clara. “Just like a movie, huh?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“So how did you and Matt, meet?” Alec asked.

Amy’s eyes brightened as she talked about how she met Matt.

Clara leaned closer towards Alec.

“Thanks.” She said sincerely.

He shrugged. “No problem.”

Clara smiled. “I owe you, one.”

Alec glanced at her. “Buy me a decent lunch and we’ll call it even?”

She smirked. “Deal.”

Clara glanced down at her plate and made a face. What in the world did she order? Maybe Alec had the right idea.

She looked at him. “Two lunches?”

He chuckled. “We’ll split.”

Clara nodded. “Sounds good.”

She slowly pushed the plate of brown and green food back. At least this was one thing they could agree on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, had to make a minor last minute change. I just remembered the Paul Cope character from Broadchurch so I had to change it from Amy and Rory to Amy and Matt. Sorry about that :)


	7. Chapter 7

“I still haven’t figured out what I was eating!” Alec scoffed as they walked along the deck after lunch, well, their second lunch.

Clara gave him a look. “Well, you should’ve known. It was Scottish cuisine.”

He shook his head. “Nobody in my family ever cooked like that.” 

She just smirked. It was amazing they were actually getting along for the first time. It was nice.

Clara glanced at him. “So how did your mother cook?”

Alec smirked slightly. “She couldn’t,” He admitted. “Mum, was a terrible cook.”

She smiled slightly. “Mum, was an excellent cook,” Clara sighed. “Of course she was wonderful at everything. Always happy.”

Alec studied her. “When did she die?” He asked carefully.

She looked at him. “How did you know?”

He shrugged. “I know that look. That tone. After all I had a mother, too at one point.” Alec sighed.

“What was she like?” Clara asked.

He smirked sadly. “Hard, miserable,” He sighed. “I don’t think she ever found peace.”

Clara lowered her gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Alec shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. All gone.”

Clara could see the hurt on his face. She could only imagine what he had been through.

Suddenly Alec stopped, there was a slight look of panic on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Clara asked concerned.

“Shh…” He replied.

She frowned. “Don’t shush me.”

He gave her a look then leaned closer.

“I think someone’s following us.” Alec whispered.

Her eyes widen. “Are you sure?” Clare tried to turn around but he stopped her.

“Don’t,” He warned. “Just keep walking.” Alec advised.

Clara nodded and they kept walking. They could hear soft footsteps moving in sync with theirs.

It was frightening.

“Okay, now what?” Clara asked.

“Keep walking.” He said calmly.

She scoffed. “Until when? We end up at the end of the boat?”

Alec sighed exasperated. “Your sarcasm is not very helpful, you know?”

Clara glared at him. “Oh, forgive me, I only have some nut following us ready to do whatever he pleases!” She hissed.

Before he could respond the footsteps sounded closer, Alec grabbed Clara’s hand. Her fingers intertwined with his refusing to let go. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"It's okay, I've got you." Alec assured her. He glanced behind him. "On three we turn, yeah?” He said.

She nodded. At this point she was so scared she was willing to do anything Alec suggested. Even jumping off the boat sounded better than their current situation.

Alec counted under his breath and they turned a corner into a supply closet, closing the door. It was small and cramped and smelled of cleaning supplies.

But they could breath. For now. Whoever was out there was still coming. They could hear it.

Clara looked at him anxiously. “Okay, we’re in here, please tell me you have a plan?”

“Yes, we stay in here until he passes.” He replied.

She gawked. “What and let him go free on the boat? Oh, I’ll sleep well, tonight!”

He scowled. “Oswald, this is not a spy movie. We can’t just go attacking whenever!”

“We can if our lives are in danger!” She argued.

Alec groaned. This was ridiculous!

He looked at her. “Seriously, there’s someone following us, we’re trapped in a bloody supply closet and you want to have an argument?”

“I don’t want to have an argument. I want to get out of here alive!” Clara snipped.

“It’s not safe!” He protested.

Clara rolled her eyes. This was getting silly!

“God, do I have I do everything?” She huffed.

Alec watched her turned the door knob. He scowled. Was she nuts?

“What are you doing?” He scoffed.

“Getting us out and catching our pursuer.” She replied simply.

Clara cracked the door and grabbed a broom and sticking the handle out slightly.

Alec sighed. “That is not going to work.”

But a second later they heard a loud ‘oof’ followed by a thud.

“You were saying, sir?” Clara smiled.

Alec just bit the inside of his cheek and kept his mouth shut.

They opened the door and to their surprise a young man was lying there staring sheepishly up at them. He gave them a small wave.

“Bloody hell!” Alec groaned. 

Clara just sighed heavily.

They both knew exactly who it was.

It was Olly Stevens.


	8. Chapter 8

It took five minutes for the Captain’s men to carry Olly to the bridge but it only took two seconds for Alec to pounce.

Alec just glared at Olly like an angry school teacher, arms folded and scowling.

“Go easy on him.” Clara said to Alec.

Yes, he did scare them and acted like an idiot but no one was hurt.

Olly sighed. “Okay, I get it your mad…”

“I’m beyond mad, Stevens,” He shouted. “That was stupid and dangerous!” Alec yelled.

Clara sighed coming over. “Alec, don’t you think you’re overdoing it?”

“Overdoing it,” He scoffed. “He was following us!”

“At least find out why before you send him to the electric chair.” She remarked.

Alec scoffed. “Oh, I know why he was following us,” He scowled at him. “I bet you wanted a story, eh? About Sgt. Oswald, right?”

Olly nodded. “Yes but I meant no harm,” He glanced up at Captain Jack. “I have a ticket so I’m not a stowaway.” He pointed out.

“No, you’re just a nuisance.” Alec muttered.

Clara gave him a look then glanced at Jack. “So what’s going to happen to him?”

Captain Jack sighed. “Well he has a ticket so at most we can take his camera…”

Olly scoffed at that.

Alec glared at him silencing any protest he was thinking.

“Or he can become part of the crew. Keep him busy.” Jack added.

Olly shrugged and smiled flirtatiously at Clara. “Or if Sgt. Oswald needs any extra protection…”

Clara rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was this annoying pretty boy journalist bugging her all the time.

“Thanks but I’m perfectly happy with Alec.” She smiled politely.

Alec suppressed a smile hearing that.

Olly sighed. “Fine,” He grumbled. “Take the camera.”

Jack removed his camera from his neck. “And your cellphone.” He said.

Olly groaned. ‘Oh, come on!”

“Sorry but it has a camera on it. We can’t take chances.” Jack replied.

Olly grunted and handed over his cellphone.

“This is a suppression of my free speech!” He declared.

Alec glared at him. “There is nothing free speech about you stalking and bothering Clara!”

Clara looked at him slightly surprised. That was the first time he said her name. She suppressed a smile at the way he said it. His Scottish brogue almost sounded thicker. She kind of liked it.

Alec shook his head disgusted at Olly.

“I’m done,” He looked at Jack. “Do what you want with him.” He grumbled. Alec then pointed at Olly. “Just stay out of our way, you got it?” He warned.

Olly just nodded as Alec walked out. Clara followed him still smirking.

 

“That stupid twit,” He grunted. “God, knows how much trouble he’s caused. Probably blew our cover.” Alec grumbled as they walked.

He noticed Clara smirking at him.

“What?” He said.

“You said it?” Clara grinned.

“What?” Alec replied clueless.

“My name,” She declared. “You said Clara!” She smiled.

He shrugged. “Yeah and it’s a nice name. Your point?”

She sighed. “Well, normally, you call me Oswald but you said Clara.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe they were having this discussion.

“Seriously? We’ve got jewel thieves, a stowaway and we’re talking about names?” He scowled.

Clara lowered her gaze and shrugged. 

“Sorry I…just,” She sighed. It seemed silly, now. “Never mind.” Clara muttered.

“And don’t forget that idiot was stalking you.” He pointed out.

Clara looked at him hopeful. “So you meant it when you said all that stuff to him about him bothering me?”

Instead of answering he sighed.

“I need to get some air. I’ll see you back at the cabin, yeah?” Alec said.

Clara just nodded.

He smiled at her, gently touching her arm before leaving.

She sighed heavily. He was so hard to read sometimes.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly jumped. It was Olly.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

Clara groaned. “Olly,” She said annoyed. “You scared me.”

“Didn’t mean to,” He apologized. “I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me.”

She just looked at him with no expression.

“Don’t be grateful. I wasn’t trying to. In fact it took everything I had to keep from bopping you on the nose,” Clara scolded him. “I was just making sure Alec didn’t do something he regret later.” She added simply.

Olly smirked. “Yeah, he can be a real…”

“Watch it.” Clara warned walking away.

He shrugged walking beside her. “I just meant he can be a pain sometimes.”

She scoffed folding her arms. “Rather hang around him than you.”

Olly frowned. “You’re really confusing. Whose side are you on, anyway?”

“Definitely not yours!” She remarked.

“What did I do?” He scoffed. 

Clara stopped and glared at him. God, he was clueless! 

“You have put us in a real bad spot and unfortunately we’re stuck with you and as for Alec being a grouch. Yes, the man is impossible but he treats me with respect and there isn’t anybody I trust more than him,” Clara pointed at him angrily. “You, however need to grow up!” She snapped.

Clara turned on her heels and walked away.

Olly just smiled wickedly. There was definitely more going on here between DI Hardy and Clara than meets the eye.


	9. Chapter 9

Clara returned to the cabin hoping to lay down but was greeted by a mountain of metal parts and wires on the bed instead.

“Whoa, what happened here?” She asked.

Alec came out of the bathroom wiping his hands.

“Been busy.” He replied simply.

“Aren’t you a little old for building models?” She teased.

Alec gave her a look. "Funny."

He sat and went through some papers. They looked like instructions.

Clara looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Putting together a listening device,” He explained. “There’s a couple nearby I’m suspicious of. I put a bug in their room.”

Her eyes widen.

“Really,” Clara replied interested. “Is that one with the lady with the legs and the red heels and the man with the wild grey curls?”

Alec nodded. “That’s the one.”

Clara grinned excitedly. “Ooh, he’s handsome!”

He gave her a strange look.

She shrugged. “What? I like older men.”

Alec sighed shaking his head. “You can’t find suspects cute, Clara. Remember your position.”

She nodded biting the inside of her cheek. “Right. And you dropping your pen at her feet the other day was just an 'accident'.”

Alec blushed. “Shut up.” He muttered.

Clara smirked. She loved teasing him. He was cute flustered. She just wished he get that way with her.

She sat beside him as he struggled to piece together the device.

He shook his head. “I swear it was easier putting together my daughter’s toys than it is this thing.” Alec grumbled.

She watched him a few minutes then sighed. This was getting old.

“Let me.” She said taking the device.

Alec watched as she simply connected the two wires causing the metal box to light up and start working.

He smirked. “Clever clogs,” Alec said impressed. “I didn’t know you were a tech person.”

Clara shrugged getting up. “I’m not but I used to watch a lot of ‘Avengers’ reruns as a kid.” She said going to the bathroom to wash up.

Alec nodded. “Impressive.” He replied setting the device aside. He cleared the bed and laid there on his back staring at the leaf patterns on the ceiling.

“Listen the captain told me they’ll be a dinner Friday night for the passengers. I think we should go, it’ll give us a chance to keep an eye on everyone especially that couple.”

“That sounds good!” Clara replied shutting the water off.

He sighed. “That is if Olly doesn’t mess everything up.” Alec grunted under his breath.

“Maybe if we give him the wrong day he won’t come.” She lightly joked.

Alec smirked at that.

Clara came back out relieved to see the bed finally cleared.

“You know I’m a bit surprised,” Clara said lying beside him.

“About what?” He asked removing his glasses.

She shrugged turning on her side. “Well, being a detective and all I kind of figured you knew tech stuff.”

He smirked. “No, unfortunately, I’m not,” Alec replied rubbing his eyes. He sighed. “I wasted my time watching the ‘Hulk’ as a lad.” He smiled sadly. “I was kind of like him.”

She scoffed. “You mean you were big and green?” Clara lightly teased.

Alec gave her a look. “No but I did try to help like him and I felt awkward like him especially as a teenager,” He scoffed. “I still feel awkward come to think of it.”

Clara looked at him slightly surprise. She always though Alec was more confident than that.

She shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

He looked at her and smirked. “One time Miller invited me to dinner and I didn’t know what to bring so I brought wine, flowers and chocolate. I basically overdid it.”

“You were just being nice,” Clara reasoned. “Nothing wrong with that.” She said.

Alec smiled.

Clara scoffed. “Besides I can top that. One time I went to one of those posh college parties, you know, invitation only?” She said.

He nodded.

She sighed. “Well, I wasn’t sure if it is was a potluck or not so just to be safe I brought two dishes; meatloaf and garlic bread and flowers.”

Alec shrugged turning on his side. “Okay, so?”

Clara gave him a sheepish look. “Well, they already had food, all vegan and gluten free and the host was allergic to flowers,” She snickered. “Kept sneezing all night, poor dear!”

Alec suppressed a smirk and Clara ended up giggling.

He nodded. “Okay, that definitely tops what I did!” He chuckled.

She sighed. “Well, it was silly.”

He looked at her. “But I bet your food was better.”

Clara blushed. “Thanks.” She smiled.

She really had pretty eyes, he realized. They were the perfect shade of shade of brown and doe like. Just beautiful and shining.

Suddenly he snapped out his thoughts. Wait, what was he thinking?

Alec cleared his throat and started to get up.

Clara frowned. “Something wrong?”

He looked at her. His cheeks were pink.

“Hmm? No, um, I just need to check that um, thing to see if it’s picking up…something.” Alec clumsily explained.

Clara sat up and watched him tend to the device on the dresser.

She arched her eyebrow. 

That couple's room was empty.

A small smirk slowly appeared.

Was it possible she had him flustered?


	10. Chapter 10

Alec couldn’t sleep. He was always rubbish at sleeping in strange places but sleeping on a boat was impossible! He swore the boat rocked more when was laying down. He slowly sat up feeling queasy. Again.

He needed a sea sick pill. Alec grabbed the pill bottle but realized he had no drink. Grumbling he got up to go to the bathroom to get some water only to realize it was locked. The water was running indicating Clara was in there.

“Brilliant!” He muttered.

Alec knocked on the door.

“Clara,” He said. “I need to get some water!”

No answer.

He frowned and knocked again. “Clara?”

Still nothing.

Alec was getting worried. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Did she fall?

Panicking he started pushing against the door. Finally it burst open startling Clara.

Luckily she was fine but very angry. Really angry!

She stood there in her in her grey pajama bottoms and black tank holding a toothbrush and gawking at him like he was nuts.

“Alec,” She yelled glaring at him turning off the faucet. “What is wrong with you? Don’t you knock?!” Clara scowled.

Alec scoffed. “I did but you wouldn’t answer!”

“I had the water running. I couldn’t hear you!” She snapped back.

“Well, what were you doing in here? Bathing an elephant?” He remarked.

Clara gave him a look. “For your information I was brushing my teeth while humming ‘Happy Birthday.’”

He muttered under his breath and closed his eyes before looking at her.

“That’s only for washing your hands.” Alec pointed out.

She shrugged. “Tell it to my dentist,” Clara placed her toothbrush back. “His suggestion.”

Alec just nodded feeling even more queasy. He wasn’t up for arguing. 

“Fine, I’m sorry. Now if you’re done I need in there for a cup of water.” He said.

Clara looked at him. “What for?”

Alec pointed at his stomach.

She sighed. “Again?”

He just shrugged.

Clara watched him open the pill bottle. She knew what was going to happen. That pill would make him sleepy, work a while then quit. She shook her head. She had a better idea.

“Hang on.” Clara said taking the pill from him.

He scowled. “Oi’,” Alec scolded. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping you.” She replied simply.

Alec sighed. “Normally, I would be fussing at you but I’m too sick.”

Clara just arched her eyebrow and took the pill over to the nightstand.

She dug through her purse pulling out a stick of gum and a peppermint. Alec looked at her strangely.

She crushed the pill and the mint then placed it in the gum before handing it back to him.

“There,” She said. “Try that. Should work faster and last longer.” Clara replied.

Alec took it and glanced at it then at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Clara folded her arms.

"You want to stay sick?" She asked.

He sighed. "Fair enough." Alec replied before popping it in his mouth.

“Chew slowly.” She advised.

It was a bit odd tasting at first but it actually worked. After a few seconds Alec started to feel a lot better.

"Well?" Clara said.

He nodded. "Okay, it works." Alec conceded.

Clara smiled. “Told ya!”

Alec sat beside her making a face. He could still taste the crunchy pill and the spearmint gum.

“Doesn't taste very good but it works." He admitted.

She smiled slightly. “I'm glad,” Clara then lowered her gaze. “Danny used to get sea sick. He taught it to me.”

He looked at her. “Danny?”

Clara nodded. “My boyfriend or he was until…” Her sentence trailed.

Her eyes grew large and sad.

"Until he died. Car accident." She added sadly. Clara sniffed. "It's been two years but still hurts." She said softly.

Alec's heart broke for her. It was obvious Danny was very special to her. He wanted to say he was sorry but she probably heard that more times than she could count.

Instead Alec squeezed her hand. She glanced at him.

“He sounds like a very bright and kind young man.” He said sincerely.

Clara gave a faint smile.

"He was," She said softly. “I’ve got a picture…you want to see?”

Alec smiled. “Yeah.”

She pulled out the photo and showed him, cuddling close.

He placed his arm around her as she told him about Danny.

 

“What do you think of this dress?” Clara asked Amy. She held up a simple blue dress with short ruffled sleeves.

Amy made a face. “Too simple.”

She shrugged putting it back. They were in the ship’s dress shop looking for outfits for the dinner. Clara really wasn’t sure what to look for. Alec told her to just find something she liked.

She walked by the racks glancing at the gowns. All the dresses were beautiful but she was torn. She wanted to look nice but at the same time she was on assignment. So what does she do? Of course part of her wanted to find something just dazzling and sexy for Alec. Clara immediately dismissed that idea from her head. He was her boss for god sakes! 

Just then Amy’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“How long have you and Alec been together?” Amy asked as she combed through a rack.

Clara casually shrugged. She was ready this time.

“Um, not long.” She replied carefully.

Amy scoffed. “Really? The way you two are I would’ve thought you had been married forever!”

She looked at her curious. “Really?”

Amy nodded. “Yeah, well, I mean you guys squabble but at the same time you make it work,” She smiled. “You must really like him, huh?”

Clara paused. Did she like Alec? Yes, he had his faults and god, knows they bickered but Alec was kind and he made her feel special and important. He wasn’t like these pretty boys she had dated. He was genuine, sweet and just wonderful.

That was when it struck her. 

Oh, god, she was falling for Alec!


	11. Chapter 11

Clara sat on the bed staring at her new dress. It was a nice dress, black, sparkly, basic…and no way was it going to turn Alec's head. Deep in her heart she knew she could make him happy but how was she supposed to get his attention? Get him to really see her as a woman and not just as a partner? It was hopeless.

She could hear Alec shouting at Olly in the hall. Olly was obviously trying to weasel into tonight's dinner. Again.

Clara rolled her eyes. Olly really was a pain.

“No, you can’t go!” Alec shouted.

“Why not?” Olly whined.

“Because you’ll louse up what we’re doing,” He replied. “This is very dangerous, Stevens! It’s not a game!” Alec yelled.

Olly scoffed. “Fine,” Then his tone became nonchalant. “Just tell me what’s going on between you and Clara and I’ll leave you alone.”

That caught her attention. Clara stood and leaned closer to the door intrigued. 

“What?” He exclaimed.

“You heard me.” Olly challenged. “A prestigious DI and a rookie sergeant, it’s a perfect love story!”

Clara scowled. “Rookie?”

There was resentment in Alec’s tone. “First off she’s not a rookie. Clara’s a fine officer, hardworking, loyal and very dedicated.”

While his words were nice, it did little to lift her spirits.

She sighed. “Great, I’ve gone from sergeant to a police dog.” Clara muttered.

Clara walked away from the door defeated. It was pointless.

She glanced back at the dress. Clara touched the silk fabric. Yes, it was a nice dress but if she wanted to get Alec’s proper attention then she needed to take drastic measures. Then an idea struck her. Her sewing kit!

Clara grinned grabbing the dress and went to her suitcase getting the kit. She had work to do!

 

 

Later that night Alec paced the room waiting for Clara to get ready while fussing with his bow tie.

He scowled tugging at it.

“Blimey, how do people stand these things?” Alec muttered.

Alec checked his watch. The dinner was going to start in fifteen minutes. He sighed.

“Almost ready?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Clara called out from the bathroom. “Just brushing my hair!” She said.

A minute later Clara came out smoothing down her dress.

“Ready?” She said.

“Yeah I…” Alec started to say but stopped once he saw Clara. For once he was tongue tied.

He just stared at Clara’s dress. It was short but it worked for her, the crisscross straps showcasing her slender shoulders and the striking black color was stunning on her. Her hair was piled in a messy bun and her makeup was flawless. She was just beautiful!

Alec’s cheeks turned pink. He couldn’t tell her that! This was his partner for crying out loud! She probably slap him and quite right, too!

Clara waited for a reaction.

“Well, what do you think?” She asked giving a twirl.

Alec just swallowed trying to think of a proper answer. Or at least something that sounded like one.

His eyes quickly went down to her heels. He pointed.

“You’re taller.” Alec blurted.

She looked at him confused. “Sorry?”

He shrugged. “You look taller.”

Clara frowned. “Thanks!”

That was not the answer she was hoping for. But she maybe he was nervous, she thought? She did see a hint of a smile. Clara decided to give him a chance to redeem himself.

“Anything else,” She said posing. “Like the dress?” Clara asked.

Alec felt the butterflies in his stomach. She really was stunning! But there was no way she could know.

He nodded. “Yeah, it showcases your knees very nicely.” Alec flimsily replied.

He winced at how bad that sounded.

Clara bit the inside of her cheek. Nice knees? Seriously?!

Alec cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. “Now remember to sit next to the suspects and to act as happy and lovingly as possible.” He said.

Yeah, that'll be easy, she thought sarcastically.

Clara rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse.

"And don't forget the jewelry bait." He added.

“Fine, whatever,” She muttered grabbing a necklace and a watch. “Let’s just go!” Clara said annoyed.

Alec looked at her confused. “What's wrong?”

She paused as she passed by glaring at him.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Clara snapped.

Before he could answer she stomped off.

Alec sighed. He could already tell that tonight was going to be magical!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So what will happen at the dinner? Let's see, shall we? *evil laughter!*

Fancy. That was the best way to describe the dinner. Rows of blue and white table cloth covered tables filled the dinner hall, golden chandeliers hanging above and chamber music playing on stage with waiters walking everywhere. Alec hated it!

But what he hated more was Clara not speaking to him, well she was. Kind of. At least not like herself.

“Shall we find our seats?” She smiled.

Alec sighed. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Clara casually shrugged. “Nothing,” She smiled sweetly. “Everything’s fine darlin’.”

He scowled at her. This wasn’t fair! All he was trying to do was be a gentleman. What was mad at him for?

He was tired of this. If she wanted to play games instead of talking to him then fine!

“Okay, you want to play this? Fine,” He remarked. “Just please remember the assignment, eh?” Alec grunted walking ahead.

Clara mimicked him as she followed.

A minute later they found the suspected jewel thief couple, John and River Smith. How could they not, Clara thought? Especially with River’s frizzy blond hair sticking out everywhere.

Clara swore her hair had a life of its own.

River raised her hand.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?” She called.

Clara groaned silently as they went over to the table.

“They’re you are, Hardy!” John chuckled.

Alec gave a small smile and sat but noticed Clara was still standing.

She bit the inside of her cheek. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He rolled his eyes and stood back up.

“Sorry.” He muttered pulling out her chair.

Clara started to sit but then Alec pushed the chair just before her bottom hit the seat causing her to yelp.

She glared at him.

“Thanks.” She remarked.

He grinned sweetly. “No problem, sweetheart.”

John just cleared his throat.

“Well, I hope it’s alright,” He said. “The waiters came by and took our orders. I hope Chicken Alfredo is okay with you both.”

He nodded. “That’s fine.”

John flashed his charming smile and glanced at Clara. “I must say Mrs. Hardy, you look lovely.”

She smiled. “Thanks,” Clara gave a dramatic sigh. “At least somebody noticed.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Really, we’re doing this, now?” He murmured.

“You started it.” She muttered sipping her glass.

He scowled. But before he could respond River interjected.

“Couple’s problem?” She asked.

Alec shook his head. “No, everything’s fine.”

Clara choked out a laugh.

He made a face at her.

River smirked. “You know when John and I were first married we squabbled quite a bit.”

John chuckled. “Yes, I remember, every night was an argument about something silly,” He sighed. “Usually money or just being bored.” He sipped his drink. “But we found a common ground that fixed our marriage and put spice into our lives.” John smiled adoringly at his wife.

“Yeah, it’s called jewel thievery.” Alec muttered.

Clara suppressed a smirk.

Suddenly music started playing and couples started dancing.

Alec swallowed feeling nervous and slightly taken aback. There was no mention of dancing in all this.

Clara smiled. She loved dancing. She glanced at Alec. Maybe some dancing is what they needed to break the ice.

“They’re playing music.” She hinted.

He nodded swallowing some wine.

“Yeah, they are.” Alec replied awkwardly. 

“So what do you think?” She asked touching his hand.

Alec shook his head. He wasn’t much of a dancer, he’d just make Clara look foolish.

“I’ll sit this one out.” He replied.

Clara frowned.

“Big surprise.” She muttered.

John looked at Clara, smiling politely.

“I’ll dance with you if you like? That is if your husband doesn’t mind.” He said.

Of course, Alec minded. The thought of anyone dancing with her bothered him like crazy. But Clara wasn’t his so it was her choice, really.

Clara hoped he would say no and change his mind and dance with her. If he really cared for her he would say no. But to her dismay he shrugged.

“It’s up to her.” He replied softly.

Her heart dropped. She had been wrong. She was his partner and nothing more.

Clara swallowed. “Right,” She said pushing her chair back. “I love to.” She replied plainly.

Alec watched her take John’s hand and head for the dance floor.

He lowered his gaze mentally cursing himself. Deep down Alec regretted not dancing with her.

River glanced at him. “I wouldn’t worry, you know,” She said sipping her wine. “He dances with everyone. It’s just manners, really.”

He just nodded.

Alec watched them dance. Clara smiled and seemed to be having fun. It was killing him.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it.

He pushed his chair back.

River frowned. “Something wrong Mr. Hardy?”

Alec shook his head. “Um, not feeling well,” He lied. “When Clara gets back tell her I’ll be in my room.” He said leaving.

He moved through the crowd and paused noticing Clara and John laughing.

Alec rolled his eyes and continued on.

 

Once back in his cabin Alec paced the floor while loosening his tie. He was mad at himself and mad at how bad the night went. Just then the door opened, and a very unhappy Clara walked in.

“Seriously?!” She scowled removing her heels.

“What?” He replied.

She pointed at him with her shoes. “Leaving me like that with a couple of jewel thieves!” Clara snipped brushing past him.

Alec scoffed. “Well, you seem to be handling yourself, pretty good especially with Mr. Charming!”

Clara gave him a look.

“You just hush! There's no excuse for leaving me there,” She scolded sitting on the bed rubbing her toes. “Anyway, he hardly noticed me. He was too busy cuddling with River.” Clara shrugged.

As she sat up Alec immediately noticed something was missing from her outfit and her neck.

“Um, Clara, where’s the necklace?” He asked.

She gave him a confused look. “What?”

“The necklace,” He repeated. “The one you were wearing.” Alec said.

Clara scoffed. “It’s right her….” She gasped touching her bare neck. “Oh, my god, it’s gone!” She panicked. “I swear I never took it off!”

He groaned.

“Great,” Alec nodded. “Mr. Perfect probably took it while you were dancing and having the bloody time of your life!” He scowled.

Clara scowled and stood.

“Oh, shut up,” She snipped. “This is your fault, anyway.”

“My fault?” He scoffed.

“You shouldn’t have let me dance with him!” Clara accused.

He glared at her. “That was your choice. You wanted to dance with him.”

Clara groaned. “I didn’t want to dance with John,” She snapped. “I wanted to dance with you!”

Alec was stunned. She wanted to dance with him?

She sighed heavily and wiped her eyes.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for days,” Clara admitted. “But you never noticed!” She sniffed. “You didn’t even notice that I altered this bloody dress in hopes of turning your head! But you sure as hell noticed my knees!” Clara scoffed. Her tone hurt and upset.

Alec lowered his gaze ashamed.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know.” He softly muttered.

“Well, now you do!” She yelled her voice cracking. Clara grabbed her shoes and paused to look at him. “I really do like you, Alec but I refuse to be with someone who doesn’t even care!"

He looked at her. That wasn’t true he cared for her more than she could ever know but before he could respond she brushed past him and locked herself in the bathroom.

Alec sat on the bed covering his face.

He had really messed up.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec stood at the bathroom door trying to get Clara to come out. But nothing was working. Clara was in love with him and he had been too stupid to see it! Now he hoped it wasn't too late to make things right with her but she wasn't speaking to him. He had really blown it.

Alec pressed his hand against the door and tried again.

“Clara, please come out!” He begged.

“No!” She huffed.

Alec pressed his lips. "What if I have to brush my teeth?"

The door opened and Clara handed him a toothbrush and toothpaste then quickly closed the door again.

He sighed exasperated. This was getting silly!

“Alright, I messed up, tonight,” Alec nodded. “You have every right to upset with me, okay?” He conceded.

“No arguments from me.” Clara replied simply.

Alec nodded and waited.

“But you won’t come out, will you?” He guessed.

“Nope!” She snipped.

He groaned. “You can’t stay in there forever,” Alec said. “You’ll have to come out sometime and talk to me!”

There was no answer. Alec was getting frustrated. He turned away from the door running his hand through his hair.

A second later he heard the door unlock, he glanced behind him and saw Clara slowly walk out.

He felt a glimmer of hope but before he could speak she stopped him.

“Before you say anything it was getting stuffy in there,” She said. “I’m still upset with you,” She told him. Clara sighed. “But I understand we still have to work together so I’m going to find Captain Jack and ask him if there’s a vacant room nearby that I can stay in.”

Alec felt his heart break. He didn't want Clara to leave but if she didn't want to stay he wasn't going to force her.

He lowered his gaze defeated. “Alright, fair enough.”

Clara looked at him feeling slightly hesitant. Deep down she didn’t want to go but she didn’t see a point in staying, either.

There was an awkward silence before Clara spoke again.

"Um, I'll send for my things, later." She said softly.

Clara started to go.

Suddenly Alec softly blurted. 

“I did notice.” He said.

She paused looking at him. “What?”

“I notice you,” Alec said coming towards her. "All the time." He told her sincerely standing over her, suddenly Clara felt shorter than usual, not in a bad way. She glanced up staring into his warm amber brown eyes.

“I notice everything about you,” He added in a soft low Scottish brogue. He gently stroked her arm as he came closer giving her pleasant shivers. “I notice how your eyes light up when you smile, your cute nose the way it wrinkles every time you laugh, the curve of your smile.”

With every sentence he tenderly kissed her forehead, nose and cheek, Clara thought she would melt into a puddle on the floor. The man did not play fair and with those lips she really didn't care!

Clara sighed.

“But you never said,” She replied softly. She looked up at him. “Why?”

Alec sighed. “I was scared,” He admitted. “I wasn’t sure how a beautiful, brilliant, young woman like you would feel hearing all that from a divorced DI, in his late forties like me.”

Clara slowly smiled.

“I told you DI,” She said her tone growing flirty. “I’m not into pretty boys.” She teased toying with his buttons.

He smirked then feigned being hurt. He touched her forehead with his.

“Aw, are you saying I’m not pretty?” Alec pouted.

She giggled and bit her lower lip. “I think you’re beautiful.” Clara told him sincerely.

He smiled and was about to kiss her when he paused glancing over her shoulder at the door, suspiciously.

Clara frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Excuse me, a second,” Alec replied. He went to the door, cracked it opened and quickly shut it causing a loud thump and a yelp of pain from the other side.

"Oi'!" Olly shouted annoyed.

Clara muffled a laugh with her hand.

He shook his head. “Good night, Stevens!” Alec shouted.

“Yeah, yeah, good night!” A pained squeak from Olly, answered back followed by footsteps.

Alec locked the door and returned to Clara.

“Now, where we’re we?” He grinned.

“You were going to kiss me.” Clara reminded him adjusting his collar.

He smirked. “Of course.” Alec replied mischievously about to embrace her then pulled back. “Hang on a minute…” He said.

Clara groaned. “What now?”

He went over to the radio and turned it on, slow soft band music started playing. Alec turned smiling at her.

“I believe I owe you a dance?” He said thoughtfully.

Clara smiled. “About time.” She teased.

Alec smirked and embraced her and they started dancing, slowly.

Holding Clara felt wonderful, he'd wished he had done it sooner, now.

They swayed side to side to the music holding each other close. Clara rested her cheek against his chest briefly closing her eyes. Their dancing probably didn’t match the old fashion love song but she didn’t care. They were together. That's all that mattered.

He glanced at her and smiled. “So, what’s your verdict? Better than John Smith?” Alec lightly joked.

She looked at him and smiled shyly.

“Mm, not bad,” Clara replied. She bit her lip. “Add in a kiss and I’ll know for sure.” 

Alec grinned and leaned towards her pressing his lips against hers, gently kissing her. Clara’s knees went weak. The kiss was perfect! His hand gently caressed her face while his thumb delicately stroked her cheek. She lingered in his touch.

Blimey, he was a good kisser! It was like every other guy she had ever kissed was just an amateur! Alec's lips were fiery and gentle, she could taste a hint of wine in his kiss. His lips moved perfectly with hers. And it was so much more than a kiss, it confirmed every feeling they had for each other.

Suddenly there was a frantic knocking on the door forcing them apart. Alec groaned.

“Can’t we ignore it?” Clara asked.

Alec was tempted but he knew they couldn’t. Technically, they were still on assignment. 

He shook his head. “Nah, we better answered it,” Alec replied. “Besides Stevens doesn’t knock.” He lightly joked.

Clara hated it but nodded.

Alec went to the door and answered it half expecting it to be Olly, again instead it was a panicking Captain Jack. He stormed in looking like he had been running. His clothes were a mess and he was sweaty.

“Where the hell have you two been?!” He yelled.

Alec frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Jack panted. “The jewel thieves…they've taken over.... they're shooting up the dining hall and robbing all the couples! We need help, now!"


	14. Chapter 14

Alec felt so stupid! He should’ve seen it! It all made sense, now. John and River and planned this along. They were hoping he and Clara would get into some sort of argument then he’d leave knowing she eventually would follow allowing them to start their grand robbery!

“Damn it,” Alec muttered mainly at himself. He looked at Jack. “They’re still there?” He asked.

Jack nodded. 

“Yeah, robbing everybody!” He said frantic.

He nodded.

“Right,” Alec said going for his gun. There was no time to lose! “Let’s go!” He told Jack.

Clara’s eyes widen in fear. There was no way she was letting Alec go out there alone!

“I’m going with you!” She said firmly. She started to follow him.

Alec stopped her. 

“You stay here,” He told her. “It’s too dangerous.” Alec said.

She looked at him defiant.

“I’m not letting you go at this alone," Clara said determined. She met his eyes. We’re a team, yeah?”

He sighed. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Clara argued.

Jack groaned frustrated. 

“Can we hurry this up, please,” He remarked. “Before people start dying!” He yelled.

Alec realized he wasn't going to win this argument. He finally nodded. 

“Fine, get your gun.” He relented.

Clara smiled satisfied and went to get her gun.

Alec then dashed out into the hall and motioned Jack to follow him. He grabbed Jack’s key locking the door.

Jack frowned. “What are you doing?”

He shook his head.

“I’m not losing her.” Alec said determined. He looked at a confused Jack. “Come on, then.”

Jack just shrugged and followed.

Clara got her gun but when she hurried to the door it was locked. She frowned confused, jiggling the door handle. 

“Alec?” She called.

No answer.

She frowned. It didn’t make sense.

Then it dawned on her. Her heart dropped. He had tricked her.

Clara scowled.

“Oh, no, you don’t.” She muttered under her breath.

She grabbed a hair pin and began picking the lock. As soon as she heard the click Clara clutched her hand gun and quickly ran down to dining hall.

 

As they walked Jack looked at Alec, questionably.

“So, we’re not bringing your partner?” He asked.

Alec lowered his gaze. He felt slightly guilty but he couldn't risk Clara's safety.

"We'll be fine." He replied avoiding his stare.

Jack nodded, slowly. There was an awkward pause before he spoke, again.

“Are you sure that was wise?" Jack asked.

Alec sighed. He was not up for this.

“There are other cops,” Alec snipped. “Now would you please…” He started to say.

Suddenly there was a couple of gunshots from the dining hall.

Alec paused looking at Jack placing his finger to his lips. The two men quietly snuck in.

The place was a mess! Tables were overturned, chairs kicked and people were cowered in fear. Thankfully no one was hurt. But bullet holes covered the furniture and ceiling.

Alec and Jack watched from the door frame.

John was walking around menacingly grabbing the jewelry and watches from the guests while River was taking wallets and cash.

John’s charming smile was replaced by a mean sneer.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen,” He taunted. “Soon we will be out of your way!” He grinned.

John turned his back. Alec bit his thumb tip, he had to figure out something, quick! He then noticed River was standing alone. 

If he could just get to a table and cause a distraction, he could stop them! He looked over at Jack and told him his plan. Jack then snuck away to the other end of the dining hall where River was. 

Alec’s heart was pounding in his ears. He crawled to the fallen table and aimed his gun at John but something distracted him behind the bar. A small figure? A female.

His eyes widen, it was Clara!

What was she doing here? That was when everything went wrong! Suddenly, John spotted Clara. He quickly aimed his gun at her! His eyes were cold and hateful.

Oh, god, he was going to shoot her, Alec realized! Fear and panic-struck Alec but he couldn’t grab his gun in time! 

John cocked his gun.

Clara's eyes widen in horror!

“Clara!” Alec shouted.

Suddenly, there was a couple of gunshots and the lights went out! People yelled and there was confusion! No one knew who shot who!

It felt like forever before the lights came back on. Alec carefully stood from the table. He was still alive. That was good. His knees shaking a bit, though.

He spotted John, he appeared injured but he and River were both in handcuffs and being read their rights.

But where was Clara?

Alec looked around the room, bumping into people. He couldn't find her!

All sorts of thoughts went through his mind. God, was she hurt!? Was she alright? 

Just then he heard her beautiful voice!

Relief swept over him!

"Alec! Alec!" She called.

Alec turned and she raced into his arms. He just held her close, his fingers gently combing through her soft brown hair.

“God, I thought I lost you.” He said softly.

Clara just gave a wet smile hugging him tight.

"Me, too." She said softly.

“Please, don’t ever do that, again!” He gently chided.

Clara smirked resting her forehead against his.

“Oh, shut up!” She said lovingly.

Alec just smiled pressing a soft kiss on her lips. 

The nightmare was over and they were together!

Then a thought occurred to him.

Who had turned out the lights?


End file.
